The Ghost of You Is All I Have Left
by TracyCook
Summary: Kate Payne never crossed over and she has been watching Melinda for weeks now, watching her lustfully.  The strange part is that Melinda enjoys these attentions.  Melinda/Kate Femslash! Be adventurous and give it a shot! :p
1. Secrets in the Night

The Ghost of You Is All I Have Left

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Ghost Whisperer.

Couple: Kate/Melinda

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Secrets in the Night

She had dealt with hauntings and she had dealt with ghosts but Melinda had never been haunted this way before. This spirit would not respond when spoken too even though it was obvious that she could hear the brunette, she would simply watch her every night. She would stare at the woman and her husband as they undressed watching every single inch of exposed skin with disturbing and intriguing lust behind blue eyes.

It was not disturbing because she was dead, nor was it disturbing because she were female, it was disturbing because Melinda knew the ghost. The spirit was none other than Kate Payne the dead wife of her friend Rick.

She had thought that Kate had moved on when her husband finally forgave her for her affairs and exposed that she wanted a child when he had not and just how much it hurt her. Yet, throughout her days the young British woman would follow her, during her showers she would watch her, and during the night she would watch her intimacy as well as hover over her as she slept. The strangest thing of all though for the young seer was that she felt comfortable with all of this. She never told Jim, her husband; because on some level she felt she was enjoying it. On some level she felt she was cheating on him.

Was it irrational to feel this way? Melinda knew it was. Kate was a ghost and it could not possibly be considered cheating to have a spirit watching you and enjoy the lustful way she did so. Right?

Letting out a loud sigh the brunette cleaned off one of the cases in the antique shop vigorously trying to rid her mind of the thoughts. It was all that she could think about the last few weeks. No other ghosts had crossed her path and she was almost wishing that one would if only to save her from her own inappropriate and bizarre fantasies.

"Hey are you feeling alright?"

Snapping out of her thoughts brown eyes glanced up to catch the eyes of her friend Delia who was looking at her as if she had grown a second head on her shoulders. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine just have a lot on my mind."

"Ghost stuff?" She asked in a hesitant whisper. It was not easy for her to comprehend or talk about.

"Kind of." Melinda responded with a weak smile, it was the truth.

"What? Are they here?" Delia asked looking around the store worriedly.

Shaking her head the smaller woman placed a hand on her friends arm in order to calm her obvious nerves and shook her head. "No don't worry—" She was cut off before she could say anything more to console the other as her eyes wandered over her shoulder to a very seductive looking ghost.

Mouth now hanging open Delia glanced to Melinda who was blushing oddly enough, then glanced over her shoulder to what appeared to be nothing more than a wall, then back to her friend. "Are you blushing?" She raised an eyebrow.

Trapped in a trance by what she was watching she could no longer hear her friend or the question that would undoubtedly embarrass her further. Brown eyes were glued on Kate's ghost. The beautiful woman was currently stripping herself of her clothes and despite the fact that she was dead her body looked very alive. Dropping her top to the floor along with her bra revealed very aroused breasts. Melinda wondered for a moment how that could be possible, how her nipples could be so hard, as she bit down on her bottom lip to avoid any noises of enjoyment.

"Seriously, Melinda you are freaking me out… are you possessed?" She whispered out.

Once again the brunette woman ignored her closest friend as the British woman stripped off her skirt and panties leaving her completely exposed. Her womanhood was bare and begging for her to reach out and touch it, but she could not reach out and touch her and she could not pleasure her until she screamed her name in that attractive accent. Clenching her fists at her sides she bit down harder on her bottom-lip and tried to keep her heart from racing and her breathing even as her body started to heat up and she felt a warm wetness building between her thighs.

"I'm calling an ambulance or something! You are all red and you are hot you probably are running a fever!" Delia started toward the phone and her words finally hit Melinda who reached out a hand and coughed to get her attention.

"Wait! No I-I um I am perfectly fine. Just really exhausted…" She lied through her teeth which earned a chuckle from Kate. Quickly she looked back to the beautiful woman and brown eyes met blue devious ones.

"Well, then maybe you should go home and get some rest…"

"Yeah… maybe." Melinda replied. Rest being the last thing that she had on her mind at the moment.

Kate had been haunting her for weeks now and had not said a word. Simply watched her all day every day, and now she was walking toward her completely naked. Leaning her body against the living woman, Melinda swore that she could feel the curves of her cold exposed body against her own and it caused her to shiver.

"Now you're cold? You should definitely get home, do you need a ride?"

"Yes deary, do you need a ride? Mm, I certainly do, I could ride your fingers all damn night." That British accent rang out seductively in her ear and she again shook. Both from the cold against her neck and the words that the brunette had said. They only served to intensify the wetness and need building up between her thighs, she needed a release.

Forcing her mind to work properly Melinda looked to her friend and forced a smile. "No, I'll be fine." With that she ran out of the store leaving a completely baffled friend staring at her back. She needed to figure out these feelings and figure out how to truly help Kate cross over.

"Um Okay, I guess I'll take your shift then?" Shaking her head Delia returned to work still worried about her friend.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: I am doubting that ANYONE will read this. Kate isn't even an option in the character list… BUT maybe you guys will read it and PLEASE review if you want me to continue because I would love to write more… :p

-Tracy Cook


	2. Sweet Release

The Ghost of You Is All I Have Left

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Ghost Whisperer.

Couple: Kate/Melinda

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Sweet Release

As Melinda made her way into her house the door slammed behind her causing the woman to scream out and her heart to start beating rapidly against her ribcage. Though, it was more out of shock from the loud noise than out of fright.

Suddenly her body was freezing and she knew that she was not alone. This had happened numerous times over her lifetime but this was the first time that the presence did not bother her. The only worry that she had was being able to talk Kate out of whatever she was trying to do and get her to go into the light. That would pose a problem between her and the stubborn ghost. Not to mention she enjoyed the attentions she was receiving a bit too much. Still, she knew that it was wrong of her and that it had crossed over into cheating on her husband.

Feeling cold breath on the back of her neck caused the hairs to rise; she did not need to turn around to know who was standing behind her. "Kate, we have to stop doing this. Whatever this is."

"Go upstairs." The British accent rang out in her ears like music. There was something so beautiful about Kate's voice. She actually felt compelled to do as she was told.

Still, she knew that she could not risk everything that she had with her husband not only for her close friend's wife, but for a ghost that she could obviously never have anything substantial with. "Kate, I am being serious we have to stop this and I need to help you find the light. I thought—" Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a light pressure against her neck. It was undoubtedly Kate's lips and it was distracting to Melinda.

"You thought?" She whispered out.

Regaining her train of thought the living woman shook her head and turned around so that she was now facing the spirit. Biting down on her bottom lip she allowed her brown eyes to wander the still very exposed woman. Despite the desires and lust that she was feeling toward her she forced herself to look away. "I thought you already finished what you needed to finish, I thought that you already saw the light…"

"See I was certain that I had too. I was ready Melinda and then I looked at you and I simply knew."

"Simply knew what?" She practically choked on the words. This was all too crazy for her to even comprehend. Glancing up she realized that Kate was once again clothed and she let out a soft sigh of relief.

"I knew what unfinished business I had left to complete."

"Well, what is it Kate? I would love to help you cross over to the other side." Melinda stated gently as she walked toward the other reaching out to hover her hand just above the ghosts arm knowing that she could not actually touch her. Her words did hold honesty, yet oddly enough her voice shook revealing the way that they also upset her. Truthfully she was not ready to let go of the British woman, she had grown used to her hanging around and watching her.

"Are you certain about that?" Kate asked teasingly. Obviously spotting the quiver in her voice.

"Yes, of course."

"Then." She stated softly before taking a step forward, hovering her lips against the living woman's ear. "Go upstairs."

Against her better judgment Melinda nodded her head and agreed to go upstairs with the other woman. _'What's the worst she could do? She cannot force me to cheat on my husband, she can't even touch me.' _That thought caused her slight relief yet made her stomach churn at how badly she wished Kate could touch her physically. It was disgusting really how badly she wanted her. Taking in a breath she turned and started up the stairs knowing that the spirit of her friend's wife was following closely behind her.

Once at the top of the stairs she heard that familiar haunting voice telling her where to go from there. "The bedroom." Letting out a breath she realized just how nervous she was. Her heart was racing her breathing was uneven and she may have even been aroused but she would never admit to that.

Cautiously she peered into her and Jim's room and what she saw completely took her breath away. "Oh my…"

There were rose pedals scattered all over the bed, candles lit all around them giving a mysterious dim lighting to the room. The scent she recognized as Kate's favorite perfume and it was a completely intoxicating scent. "Did you—" Stopping she coughed to rid her voice of excitement and awe before continuing "—do this?"

"Yes I did sweetheart, is it to your liking?" Smiling confidently the ghost placed her hands on Melinda's back. Well aware that she could not completely feel them, but there was a cold contact and she was able to see what she was doing so it was like she was actually touching her.

"Yes. I mean, yeah I love it. It's beautiful, but what does this have to do with your unfinished business?" The brunette asked confused as she turned around to once again face the Brit.

"I think that you know exactly what it has to do with it." In the blink of an eye the once clothed spirit was once again naked and exposed to Melinda's brown eyes that were eagerly trying not to look her over. "I have seen the way that you ogle me with those beautiful brown eyes. Perhaps you assume I hadn't noticed, but I have."

She watched as the living woman's face heated up and a blush filled her cheeks still looking down at her feet in order to avoid seeing anything. Reaching up a useless and practically transparent finger she ran it along the brunette's perfect jawline trying to lead her to look at her despite her handicap. Melinda did understand though and slowly turned her head so that they were facing each other, brown eyes staring into passionate blue. "How I ache for you Melinda. To kiss those luscious lips and to taste their sweetness. How my body longs to be touched by those fingers." She chuckled as she watched brown eyes widen at the admittance.

"This is wrong Kate, we can't be doing this. I have a husband and your husband still loves you." Her voice shook because of the closeness of their bodies.

"Oh please he is off with that tramp as we speak." She spat angrily. Obviously the young woman had not been the only one the ghost had still been watching. "Besides it isn't cheating if you pleasure yourself is it? I'll simply help." A wicked smirk spread across her lips.

"Well no, but Jim. He will be home soon and—"

"—Then we will just have to hurry now wont we?" This time Kate's voice carried slight agitation as she was obviously growing impatient with the cat and mouse game that they were playing. She had been on earth for a while now as a spirit and learnt how to use her energy rather well and using all the strength she could muster managed to throw Melinda backward through the air.

The young woman screamed out in fear as she flew across the room but quickly felt relief rush through her as she landed on the cushioned bed. She had never assumed that the British woman would truly hurt her, but she had seen the woman at her worst and it was not pretty. _'Okay that's not true, she is always pretty.' _Her mind decided to add.

"Pull down your trousers." Kate demanded as she magically appeared on top of Melinda straddling her. Though all that the brunette could feel was the ice cold touch where skin connected. Despite this she could still see the woman on top of her and that was enough to make her body heat up and that familiar aroused wetness to start building between her thighs. She was literally aching to be touched as brown eyes wandered from sexy and devious eyes and smirk down the perfect naked form of the other woman.

Ignoring everything her rational mind was telling her she did as she was told and unbuttoned her pants pulling them down along with her already soaked panties. Gasping out as the wetness ran along her thighs. She had never been so wet or aroused before in her entire lifetime. _'She is dead… this is so wrong on so many levels…' _Her mind screamed but her body wanted more. "Kate, this is so wrong." She muttered when she found her voice.

"But you want it, I can see it in your eyes." She stated confidently.

Melinda turned her head to the side in order to keep her eyes from wandering any further. "No."

"Yes." Leaning down Kate pressed her lips against the sensitive flesh right under the brunette's ear, and she swore that she felt it as she let out a soft moan of enjoyment. "You do." She whispered against the living woman's ear causing her body to shake. "Now I know I cannot technically do this, but follow my lead darling."

As the British woman trailed her nails down Melinda's stomach the woman could swear that she could feel every single touch as if they were both alive. Brown eyes watched as she allowed her own hand to follow closely behind the spirits, following each and every movement, letting out soft sounds of pleasure and enjoyment as her body reacted and her dripping womanhood begged to be touched.

"You want me." The beautiful accent rang in her ears like a classical melody and it was the truth she wanted her.

"Yes." She whispered softly out of embarrassment before moaning out as Kate's fingers came in contact with her clit.

Perhaps it was the sight of it that turned her on or perhaps it was the cold iciness against the sensitive nub, either way she needed to find her release. Reaching her own hand down Melinda started to rub against her clit with her fingers skillfully. She knew what she enjoyed after all.

Yet, what made this so exciting was that it was like a very intense fantasy. One in which the brunette could see and almost feel each and every touch from the person she desired, she could watch and hear as Kate moaned out watching her and that excited her the most. That the beautiful woman would grow so turned on from simply watching Melinda pleasure herself. Secretly she wished she were able to return the favor.

"Push your fingers inside of yourself for me sweetie…" She whispered out against Melinda's neck.

Doing as she was told the brunette plunged two slender fingers inside of herself immediately hitting the spot that drove her crazy, that sensation as she hit the spot over and over again and the sensation of the brunette woman moaning out against her ear was enough to practically bring her over the edge. "I-I'm going to come." She groaned out through loud moans wishing she could dig her hands in that long dark hair that smelt amazing.

"Come for me…"

Just then she heard a shout from down stairs and her hand stopped its movements to Kate's displeasure who was now glaring at the door with angry blue eyes. "Honey! I'm home!"

"Oh god, Kate. I have to stop!" She squeaked out trying to pull her fingers out of her soaked womanhood, but the ghost channeled all the energy she could and with her hand managed to hold the other woman's in place.

"Finish… Please?" She practically growled against Melinda's throat. "I need this." Moving her free hand Kate allowed cold fingers to travel up the living woman's stomach under her shirt and over her nipple which hardened directly on contact. Either from the cold or from arousal. Perhaps it was both.

Melinda moaned out and started to move her fingers again inside of herself. Within seconds she came all over her hand wetness soaking through the sheets. Stifling her screams of ecstasy by biting down hard on her bottom lip. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever felt and now her body lay limp and exhausted as she struggled to return her breathing to normal. "I'm up here!"

Jim started up the stairs and Kate stood beside the bed watching the scene unfold wondering how Melinda would explain her sweating and heated body. "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little sick."

"Do we need to get you to a hospital?" He questioned worried about the woman that he loved sitting down beside her on the bed. She was secretly praying that he would not smell the scent of sex and arousal all over the sheets.

"No, really. People keep asking that today, I'm fine. Can you get me a glass of water though?" She asked in hopes to get him out of the room so she could clean herself up which earned a chuckle from Kate who was still watching the two.

"Of course." Leaning down he kissed the top of her forehead before saying "I love you" and heading downstairs.

Glaring over at the spirit as she pulled up her pants she stated firmly "this isn't funny."

"Actually I find it quite hilarious."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: 22 views altogether haha sometimes I wonder why I write these stories that are so out of the box… then I remember it's what I enjoy and keep writing. Surprisingly despite the small number of readers I have got a few reviews so thank you all! Please if you read this and enjoy it review, I am known for adding updates pretty quickly when encouraged! Y'all rock! :p Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will get more romantic and not just sexual as it goes along.

-Tracy Cook


	3. We Can't Keep Doing This!

The Ghost of You Is All I Have Left

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Ghost Whisperer.

Couple: Kate/Melinda

Rating: M

Chapter 3

We Can't Keep Doing This!

Melinda hummed to herself as she ran her fingers through soaked hair, the showerhead spraying down heated water all over her naked body. It felt amazing and immediately calmed her tense muscles. The last week had been miserable for her, yet oddly enjoyable for her as well even if she hated to admit it.

Her husband had noticed something was off though he had assumed it was merely a ghost, he would never assume she was having an affair on him. Was she even technically having an affair on him? That she did not know. The brunette could never actually be in a relationship with someone who was dead but their sexual endeavors had done nothing in the direction of slowing down. Every time that she was alone with the ghost of her best friend's ex-wife things grew intense and heated and every time she ended up pleasuring herself. Guilt was definitely weighing down on her shoulders.

"Mmm." She hummed out as she felt completely relaxed under the cascade of water. Usually her husband would join her in the shower. As of late she had been pushing him away sexually though. She knew if she was to keep him from growing agitated and suspicious she would have to stop this. Whatever this was.

The warmth from the water was quickly forgotten as the young woman felt freezing fingers that she recognized run along the sides of her waist. Her body shook at the sensations, both from her lust and from the cold against her warm body. Leaning her head back she rested it as best as she could against Kate's collar, having to hold her head up because the ghost lacked the substance to hold her up.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda questioned in a soft whisper.

"I have absolutely no idea." The British woman teased as her fingers moved further up the other woman's perfect toned stomach. "I'd meant to go to Niagara Falls, but this darling is far better." Leaning down she brushed transparent lips against the brunette's long neck still running her fingers higher.

Arching her back so that she could receive better contact with the ice hands she moaned out softly, still her conscience seemed to be standing on her shoulder nagging into her ear as it had been all week. "Kate we have to—"

She was interrupted as cold fingers brushed over her nipples causing them to tingle pleasurably and harden even more so than they already had. Gasping out she braced herself on the side of the shower holding herself up as her legs parted involuntarily. She wanted more already, needed more. In that moment she wished more than anything that the brunette behind her had enough substance to push her own fingers inside of her and bring her to her climax.

Trying her best to control her body and the urges she was feeling she closed her lust-clouded brown eyes and bit down on her lip. Evening out her breathing and settling her heart to the best of her ability as the cold fingers circled her erect nipples. She had to stop this, this was wrong, she had a husband and she could no longer even sleep with him, they needed to talk not continue to just have sex. _'This isn't even sex! I don't know what this is…'_

"Seriously Kate we need to talk." Melinda said a little too loudly, her voice echoing off the bathroom walls as she pulled away from the beautiful woman almost too quickly. Her foot slipping she caught herself and climbed out of the shower.

"Aw, but I was just starting to have some fun." The ghost responded before replacing her naked body with clothes far faster that the living woman could. "I suppose you are right though."

"Suppose? No. I am right." She stated quickly as she pulled on her own clothes, seeing the disappointment in blue eyes. For whatever reason it made her feel proud of her body and smile a bit despite herself.

"Fine, fine. You are bloody right." Kate said in a dry and agitated voice as her shoulders slumped and she headed into the bedroom prepared to talk over whatever their relationship was.

Melinda was not quite sure how to respond to that so instead of saying anything she simply made her way into the bedroom after the other brunette. Honestly, she did not know what this conversation would be about or what it would lead to. Even if Kate were alive she did not think she could leave her husband for her with or without the amazing sexual chemistry, and she was not alive, so where this would lead was probably not going to make the ghost happy.

Part of her wished that the Brit would just move on and go into the light and part of her was selfish enough to wish that she could stay there with her in secret. Still, she was too good of a person to keep it a secret forever and just play with people's hearts, or ghost's hearts for that matter.

Now sitting down on the bed she crossed her legs then uncrossed them before crossing them again nervously. After a moment she found her courage and along with it her voice. "I don't think we can keep um, seeing each other like this."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: It's a short chapter… but I wanted to add something! I will have the whole conversation in the next chapter and then we will see where we go from there! I have ideas and I will write them out if I get some reviews! So, click that button down there and tell me what y'all think. I am on chapter three and haven't even gotten 100 reads lol not a popular story so I love support!

Please review and I hope y'all love the story so far!

-Tracy Cook


	4. What If?

The Ghost of You Is All I Have Left

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Ghost Whisperer.

Couple: Kate/Melinda

Rating: M

Chapter 4

What If?

"Why can we not be together Melinda? I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me." The brunette whispered as she watched the young woman she had started to really care for. Despite already knowing the answer to the question she felt inclined to ask her.

"Feelings?" Melinda questioned catching blue eyes with her large brown as she chewed on her bottom lip and thought things over. Was this lust? Did she have feelings? Did it even matter? No it didn't. "I can't have feelings for you Kate! You are dead."

"We can work around that." The British woman whispered in her beautiful accent as she reached up and ran her cold fingers against the other's cheek.

Shivering, the living woman glanced away from those tempting eyes. In all honesty she wanted nothing more than to tell her that they could be together, but that was completely irrational thinking. What would they do? She would look like a mental patient if she went out on dates with a woman that only she could see. Not to mention she would have to break Jim's heart and that was not something she was willing to do.

"How could we make it work? You are being completely irrational! This is only lust, I have a husband, I want a family and dates and romance you cannot give me any of that!" As she shouted it she stood to her feet and tears started to form in brown eyes that she was ashamed to even show. Why would she cry if it were just lust after all?

"Ooh feisty. Perhaps you would like to hit me?" She teased knowing very well that the living woman could not touch her. If she tried to hit her that beautiful fist would simply pass through her body.

Melinda rolled her eyes and laughed a little as Kate teased her about her anger. Usually that would only make her angrier but it was cute when she did it. "I wish." She stated in a pouty voice as a smirk spread across her face.

"I know, I know, but seeing as you cannot how about we talk this over like adults?" Her voice was still playful. Yet serious. She wanted to figure out what was going on between the two of them.

"What is there to talk about? Kate, I do have feelings for you. I do not know how or where they came from seeing as I have never liked another woman, but they are there."

"I am not seeing the problem." The ghost stated sitting down beside her on the bed. Hovering her head on Melinda's shoulder, which caused the living woman to shake from the chill that shot through her body.

Brown eyes glanced down to see the beautiful smile on those perfect lips. It only reminded her of what the two of them could never have. She would never be able to kiss the other woman on the lips; she would never be able to hold her at night. It would not be fair to her to make this relationship real. "I want to be able to touch the person I am with. I want to be able to kiss you."

Kate's smile spread, growing even larger than it had been before as blue eyes glanced up catching brown. There was a devious glint behind them. "You want to kiss me eh?"

A bright blush filled Melinda's cheeks as she looked away from the teasing eyes. She was embarrassed about what she had admitted. She had practically said that if the British woman were alive they could be together. Which was not exactly true, was it? She did have a husband. "I suppose."

"What if I could find a way to come back?"

Quickly brown caught blue again as the living woman became confused by the question. She had seen spirits and ghosts since she was a very young age and she had never heard of someone coming back from the dead. Especially not someone who died in such a morbid way. Kate would have no body to even return too, her body had been literally crushed. "There is no way."

"Do not underestimate a woman in love dear." She responded in that musical accent as she stood from the bed and smiled down at Melinda.

"I have been doing this all my life Kate, if there was a way—"

"I said, do not underestimate me." With that she disappeared.

Leaving Melinda to chew on her bottom lip and watch where the woman of her affections once stood. Knowing that there was no way that someone could come back from the dead, at least she had never heard of it. Sighing she fell back on the bed her heart speeding in excitement at the thought of Kate somehow finding a way. Even though she knew it would probably be the wrong way, selling her soul to the devil or something of the sort. She could not help but entertain the thought of actually holding the other woman as a smile crept onto her face.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Another short chapter but it did throw a wrench into the plan! Hopefully you guys will be interested in reading more enough to leave me some reviews! Because I need them. Haha this story only has had 250 views. Not a very popular show or couple! But I love them! Hope y'all like this addition!

-Tracy Cook


	5. I Do Not Care

The Ghost of You Is All I Have Left

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Ghost Whisperer.

Couple: Kate/Melinda

Rating: M

Chapter 5

I Do Not Care

"You do realize that if you agree to this Kate you will never be able to go through the light again. You are quite literally selling your soul to me, and it shall remain in my possession for all of time. When you die you will be my slave." The young man with bright silver eyes stated with a wicked grin spreading from ear to ear, he was certainly enjoying this moment and the thought of having the young British woman as a slave.

"I understand and I do not care." She stated with conviction in her accented voice.

"You must really care for this young woman to give up your eternal life." He said with laughter in his voice. "What if she chooses her husband?"

"Again I do not care. Nor do I think that that would be any of your concern." Kate responded with a slight shake in her voice. Honestly she was terrified that after she returned to the human world Melinda would choose to still be with Jim and she would be left out in the cold with nothing. Not to mention there was still her ex-husband to worry about, but she did not care. She knew what she wanted.

"If you are sure than come here." He said lifting his hands signaling her to move closer to him.

"I am certain." The brunette woman said with love and truth shining behind blue eyes as she made her way toward the man. Kate had no idea what to expect, would it hurt being turned back into a human? Would she be deformed? Mutilated? Decaying? Would Melinda even be able to recognize her?

Before she could second guess any further the young deformed man placed his hands on her head and a light surrounded her, it hurt badly just before it all went black.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Mm I love you." Melinda mumbled against her husband's chest as she started to run her fingers against his neck. It was the truth she loved the young man more than anything in the world, yet she still could not stop thinking about the woman she had turned down and what she had said. In all of her years she had never heard of a ghost returning to their human state and it was terrifying. What would she do if she came back?

"I love you too." He said with a smile placing a kiss on her forehead. Pulling her body closer to his.

Allowing her large brown eyes to close she tried her hardest to tame her wild mind. It kept torturing her with questions about what she would do if Kate returned and how she would feel. If she would rather be with the brunette woman or with her husband. She did not know the answer to that question. She loved him more than anything but she never felt what she did with Kate with him, letting out a sigh Jim looked down at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind." She whispered. "But this is nice."

Just as he was going to say something in response, probably to ask what was on his wife's mind there was a knocking at their front door that shocked them both. Melinda literally jumped from her husband's arms to her bare feet staring toward the clock which read 4:00am, then toward the door. "Who the heck could that be?"

"I don't know. It's four in the morning." Jim reiterated as he stood to the feet and started toward the door with his wife. Both of them being quiet and extremely cautious. The knocking came again and they both jumped the young man standing in front of Melinda in a protective manner as he reached out and quickly opened the door.

Large brown eyes widened at what she saw at the door. There stood Kate and by the look on her husband's face she could tell that he could see her as well. "Melinda who is this? Do you know her?"

"Oh, she knows me." Kate responded teasingly as she started into the house catching brown eyes with her playful blues. "Long time no see Melinda."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Another short chapter. If y'all want to read more than send some reviews my way and I will add another chapter today! :p If not I will add another chapter when I add another chapter. Thank you all!

-Tracy Cook


	6. So How Do You Two Know Each Other?

The Ghost of You Is All I Have Left

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Ghost Whisperer.

Couple: Kate/Melinda

Rating: M

Chapter 6

So How Do You Two Know Each Other?

"So, how do you two know each other?" Jim asked glancing between the two girls. He would not normally think anything suspicious, but this girl was making his wife act rather strangely. The British woman he did not recognize was sitting across from them at the dining room table, and his wife refused to make eye contact with him or the woman. Why was she acting so nervously?

"We actually know each other rather intimately." Kate responded to the question, stretching her words seductively. Suggestively.

Melinda's large brown eyes widened as she glanced over to her husband who was giving her a very confused look. As far as he knew she had never been with a woman romantically. _'I never have, I have been with a ghost!' _"She means that we are very close friends, we uh. Actually went to school together." She tried her best to come up with a lie that Jim would believe.

"Oh…" He stated hesitantly, unsure if he really believed the story. But, he had no reason to doubt his wife right? She had always been faithful. "Maybe I should let you two catch up then?"

"No, that isn't necessary." Melinda said with a smile as she caught his eyes with her own. Trying her best to reassure him it was fine that he stay. She honestly preferred that he stayed because then she would not have to face the truth. The strange reality that the ghost she had been sleeping with was now alive again.

"Yes that would actually be a good idea Jim. Melinda and I have quite a lot of catching up to do." She said with a devious glint in her blue eyes and a smirk. There was no way that she was going to lose now that she was alive again. She would have the woman that she loved.

"Alright." He said with a smile as he slapped his thigh before standing to his feet and reaching for his coat uncomfortably.

"Jim really you should stay, it would be nice for you to get to know my old friend Kate." She tried to convince him standing and placing a hand on his shoulder. Afraid to be left alone with the beautiful Brit.

"Nah, its fine I actually had plans with some friends tonight anyway." Leaning down he kissed her on the lips which cause Kate to physically cringe, she hated when he kissed her woman. "I'll be back in a few hours, should give you two time to catch up." With that he started out of the house not listening to his wife's protests.

As the door closed Melinda felt a presence behind her. This one was far different than that of the cold ghost she had been having an affair with for some time now. This presence was warm, though the scent of her perfume was still just as strong and enticing. The brunette felt herself leaning back against the British woman. "How did you do it Kate? Did you make some kind of deal with the devil?"

"And if I did? Would that really be so bad, at least I could spend my lifetime with you." Dipping her head forward Kate allowed her breath to caress the other woman's neck. Enjoying the way that she shuddered.

Biting down on her bottom lip Melinda tried her best to ignore the way that her body was reacting to everything about the Brit. The way that her hot breath felt against her neck, the scent of her perfume encircling her, and of course that sexy accent of hers. The memories of her sexual encounters with the ghost returning to her mind. "Kate… We can't be together. I'm still married."

Pressing her breasts against the other brunette's back, blue eyes traveled along her long neck. "You are so beautiful…" She whispered completely changing the subject for a moment, enjoying the blush that covered Melinda's cheeks at the compliment. "And awfully adorable when you blush." Gently she allowed her hands to rest against those perfect hips that she had hoped to touch for so long but not been able to do so. Pulling her closer to her. "Mm… I love being able to touch you Melinda." She purred against the other woman's ear.

Melinda appeared to have lost her voice as her breath caught in her throat and large brown eyes closed, she continued to chew on her bottom-lip. Trying to convince her brain to tell her mouth to stop the situation. But, she did not want it to stop. "Kate…"

"You like when I touch you as well, don't you Melinda?" She once again purred out in that amazing British accent hotly against the other's ear. "Mmm… do you like this?" The blue eyed woman questioned as she ran her fingers beneath Melinda's shirt enjoying each twitch of her body as her fingers ran up her toned abdomen toward her bra. Which when her fingers came into contact with, found their way beneath it, running her fingers delicately over the hardened nipple she found there.

"No." Her voice cracked as she tried to protest, but could not stop the soft moan that escaped her throat and the shake of her body as those perfect fingers circled her nipple.

"Actions speak louder than words my dear." Kate whispered as she continued to tease the hardened nub with her fingertips, while her other fingers teased Melinda's waistband finding their way beneath her pants causing her to arch her back into the British woman's hand wanting more contact, which she granted. Slowly she pushed her hand beneath the waistband gently teasing the outside of her womanhood realizing quickly just how wet she was for her. "And your actions are screaming for me."

"No…" She whispered out, trying to deny it. But it was true she wanted nothing more than for the other woman to take her then and there.

"So you don't want me to touch you here?" Kate questioned as two of her fingers found their way between the outer-folds, finding the soaked sensitive nub between them. Adding just enough pressure to tease the other.

"Oh god." She gasped out. It was so much better then when she had masturbated with the brunette, it was so much better than when her husband touched her. All she wanted was to feel more as she thrust her hips against the fingers begging for more attention to her most sensitive and heated center. "Kate." She groaned out in a pleading voice.

"What is it? Do you still wish for me to stop?" She started to move her hand away only to be stopped abruptly by one of Melinda's holding her hand in place. "Mm… guess not." Moving her fingers once again against the sensitive nub she enjoyed each and every moment. Each whimper and moan of her name from the other woman, each shiver and shake, it was intoxicated. She never wanted this feeling to stop. She wanted to be with Melinda forever.

"Sorry girls I forgot my—" Came Jim's voice as he opened the front door and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack as his eyes widened in shock. He did not say anything as his wife pulled away from the British woman he hardly knew.

"Jim I—" She honestly had no idea how to explain it to her husband. She was at a loss of words.

"What is going on?" He asked his voice monotone as tears stung at his eyes. Moving forward his body started to shake all that he wanted to do was to hit the woman who was touching his wife, but he would never hit a girl. Confusion and anger was all that he could feel and when neither of the girls did anything but stare at him he re-asked his question. "What the hell is going on here?"

Stepping forward Kate smirked confidently as she wiped Melinda's wetness off on her skirt, feeling rather proud of what she had done. "My name is Kate Payne, and I am in love with your wife."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Another short chapter. If y'all want to read more than send some reviews my way and I will add another chapter today! :p If not I will add another chapter when I add another chapter. Thank you all! You guys rock! I hope that you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. :)

-Tracy Cook


	7. Solutions?

The Ghost of You Is All I Have Left

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Ghost Whisperer.

Couple: Kate/Melinda

Rating: M

Chapter 7

Solutions?

"What does she mean Melinda? Who is this woman and why is she claiming that she loves you?" Jim asked glancing over at his wife who was still fidgeting and trying to make herself presentable, blush evident on her embarrassed and upset features. He was confused to say the least, his wife had never cheated before and now she was, with a woman no less. It made him feel worthless.

"I believe I just told you who I am." She responded in a teasing British accent which earned a glare from the young man.

"I mean who are you to my wife? Because you are obviously not just a friend." He spat.

"Obviously." She spat back, blue eyes growing cold and territorial. Melinda would be her love; she did not give up her soul to lose the only thing worth living for.

Large brown eyes glanced between the two people that she cared for, and she was torn. She had enjoyed what she and Kate shared but it was simply physical was it not? And she loved Jim so should she not run to his aid? Honestly, at this point she was completely confused about what she wanted, she had definitely been disappointed when Jim walked in on the two of them for more reasons than one. As it appeared that the two adults were about to grow childish and start fighting she took the initiative to jump in and stop it from progressing.

"Okay you two enough of this!" Melinda moved between the two of them, not oblivious to the fact that they were still arguing with their eyes. Jim staring angrily over her shoulder at what was undoubtedly Kate's smirk and proud eyes.

"Answer my questions." He said in a cold tone.

Biting down on her bottom lip brown eyes glanced toward her hands as she tried to figure out how to explain what had happened to her husband. "You know Rick right?"

Raising an eyebrow at his wife he gave her a disbelieving look. "Yes, but why would you bring him up at a time like that." Pausing his eyes widened and he grew furious again. "Oh god you aren't cheating on me with him too are you?"

"NO!" Both women said at the same time, Kate obviously having her own reasons.

"Then what?"

"This is his wife and until recently I was not cheating with you, well at least not completely."

Jim moved toward Melinda, his body shaking with anger. All of this sounded like lies and they were blatant lies at that. Obviously his wife did not even care to pretend and spare his feelings. "You want me to believe that that bitchy ex-wife, the dead one you told me about, is standing right here in this living room no longer dead and fucking my wife? Is that seriously what you want me to believe? How the hell could I see her if she was a ghost Melinda? And what the hell do you mean not cheating completely? Cheating is cheating!"

Brown eyes had filled with tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. How could she possibly explain this to him. Taking in a breath she tried again to tell him what had happened. "Until recently she has been a ghost, she would watch us while we made love night after night. Then finally she and I engaged in something almost physical but she was dead and could not touch me, so I—"

"Touched yourself?" He laughed shaking his head in anger.

"Yes." She whispered. "But the feelings intensified for her and she fell in love with me Jim and she went and sold her soul to the devil for all I know, because the next thing I know she is at my door and alive again."

Now he understood what had happened but it did nothing to ease the anger that was raging inside of his body. He hated this woman and he hated his wife right now, how could she cheat on him? How could she allow some girl who loved her to touch her? "Do you love her back?" He asked hesitantly and uncertain he wanted the answer.

"No." Melinda said walking toward Jim, not really thinking of how it was probably hurting the woman behind her. In fact the woman behind her had not spoken in some time so she had forgotten her presence completely. "No Jim, I love you."

"Melinda, I wish that I could believe you but I just can't. Not after what I just saw." Starting toward the front door, he pulled away when she tried to stop him and turned to look at his wife. "We can try and find a solution maybe, after I calm down. But right now I can't think logically." With that he disappeared out the door.

Kate chose this time to make her presence known, walking up behind the brunette she loved and placing her hands on her hips. Melinda did not move from her touch surprisingly. "Did you really tell him I was a bitch?" She teased in her beautiful accented voice.

"You are a bitch."

Laughing the other woman pulled the woman with a gift into her arms holding her body close to her own. "I am not a bitch, I simply love you."

"How can you love me? We have only just now touched Kate, besides we hardly know anything about each other." This time Melinda did try to pull away from the embrace only to be held in place by the beautiful woman, her scent surrounding her and intoxicating her, everything about this woman enticed the brunette. Giving in she allowed herself to grow enveloped in the warm embrace.

"Very well, I do not know that I love you. I know that I want to love you and I am not going to give up trying to make you love me."

"I love Jim."

"For now my darling." She said with a smirk as she leant down and softly pressed her lips to Melinda's cheek.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Another short chapter. If y'all want to read more than send some reviews my way and I will add another chapter today! :p If not I will add another chapter when I add another chapter. Thank you all! You guys rock! I hope that you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. :)

-Tracy Cook


	8. Distance Makes The Heart…

The Ghost of You Is All I Have Left

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Ghost Whisperer.

Couple: Kate/Melinda

Rating: M

Chapter 8

Distance Makes The Heart…

The last few weeks had been the most difficult weeks of Melinda's life. She had never expected to be so far along in life and so confused, even with her gift and all of the many trials she had faced she had expected for the one constant in her life to always be around. That constant had always been Jim. Now she no longer had that and as upset as she should have been she was actually enjoying her time away from him, hence the confusion.

Jim had come back the next day to hold a civil conversation with her after calming down, and they had both agreed that time would be for the best. He had actually told her that he wanted her to try out things with Kate, insisting that it would be the only way to prove to both him and herself that it was not the other woman that Melinda wanted. She had of course been against this idea trying to insist that it was a completely unnecessary test, but he had told her he would not come back until he knew for certain and this was the only way for him to truly believe her. So, she had begrudgingly agreed to the plan, although she still had distanced herself from Kate as well.

If she were being honest with herself she would admit that she was terrified of her feelings for the beautiful British woman. No one had ever caused her to desire them to such an extent and it was something she did not want to understand. She did not want to love Kate. But Kate had other plans and had been adamant in her chase the last two weeks, constantly doing sweet gestures to show her feelings, asking her out on dates, and reminding her that in most cases you only live once so she should enjoy the moment even if it did not last. It was all starting to sink in and she could feel her walls breaking down slowly.

"I still think that you should rethink my offer of taking you out on a date darling." Kate stated with a soft smile as she poured the coffee into two mugs, turning to look over her shoulder at the beautiful woman seated at the kitchen table.

"I just don't think that would be appropriate, considering." Melinda responded as she looked through the newspaper. More than anything she was just looking for a distraction.

As she prepared the gifted woman's coffee the way that she liked it, she could not help but feel her heart race. _'Gosh… I love having a racing heart again… The things this woman does to me…' _"Considering that your husband gave us his blessing and stated adamantly that he would not be returning until we do so? Because honestly dear that sounds like more than enough of a reason to simply allow me to take you on a date." With that she took a seat across from the other woman setting down her coffee and smiling that perfect smile of hers.

"Kate." She stated warily as she lifted the coffee cup to her lips taking a sip, trying not to allow it to affect her that the blue eyed woman had remembered how she took it. The last two weeks had been filled with bitter-sweet moments like this.

"I know I know, you are terrified to go on a date with me because you are fully aware that it will be one of the most stupendous nights of your life and you will fall madly in love with a certain British woman, before being forced to end things with said husband who told you to try dating her." She stated with a smirk over the cup she sipped from. "I propose we try."

Large brown eyes caught hold of beautiful blues across the table and Melinda raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked by how accurate the accusation had been. "Where would you take me on our date?"

"Well my darling, that would be for me to know, and for you to find out." Kate smirked.

"And you would be completely alright if after this date I did choose my husband to be with for the rest of my life?"

"You won't." She stated confidently in that charming accent.

The confidence in the beautiful woman's accented voice nearly caused Melinda to believe her words, that alone worried her. Perhaps a date was a bad idea, perhaps she would not be able to choose Jim after spending that precious night with the other woman, but at this point she could hardly say no. "Kate."

"Alright fine. Yes I would be perfectly accepting if it were he that you chose after our date to spend your remaining lifetime with. It will not be the case but if it is then yes, I accept."

"Alright, you only have once chance."

"That is all I need."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Thank you all! You guys rock! I hope that you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. :) I know that this couple and story isn't all that popular but I feel like I am contributing something that is impossible to find lol. So yay!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
